Ministry of Dance
Ministry of Dance were a dance troupe act from JayGT: 4Play. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Ministry of Dance returned for JayGT: Redemption Island II, where they were eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background "My career in Australian Musical Theatre has spanned over 20 years, I have choreographed some of the world’s largest stadium shows including the Sydney Olympics and choreographed 25 years worth of commercials, corporate events as well as the Australian Production of Hairspray the Musical. My television career has been varied and ongoing since the age of 17 when I first got to perform as a dancer at the Logies. Since this date I have worked on TV as a dancer, a choreographer, a presenter and numerous guest appearances on a variety of popular household shows broadcast in Australia and overseas. During my extensive years of touring I have always come back to my home town city of Melbourne and dreamed of opening a dance studio that would compare and rival those of the most recognised and popular studios in the world. Following my first year as a judge on “So You Think You Can Dance, Australia” in 2008 I realised this was the perfect opportunity to make this dream a reality. I was surrounded by talented young Australian performers that were striving for world class training and industry experience to pursue a career in the dance and entertainment industry. By watching, mentoring - and I have to mention critiquing - thousands of performers I had an overwhelming urge to continue to support these young adults into the dance and entertainment industry off the screen. Over the years Australia has produced some of the world’s most employable dancers and I believed that setting up a Full Time Course that would be run by the right people, the best choreographers and tutors it would ensure that Australian dancers continue to be known as some of the world’s most versatile performers. Each day the Full Time Course Department strives to be better than they were the year, month, week and day before and the results are evident. At this date (2017) we have 8 years worth of graduates from our Full Time Course and I could not have been prouder of the achievements of our graduates when 11 of the first offers for Australian Musical Theatre roles in the Lion King, Wicked, Grease and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang were offered to our Full Time Course Graduates within days of each other! This is a fantastic outcome for our course and evidence that we are delivering competitive, current industry training at the Ministry. I would like to take this opportunity to invite you to visit the Ministry of Dance, we would be delighted to meet you! Until then.... Dance like nobody is watching!" - Jason Coleman; Leader of the Ministry of Dance Jason Coleman’s Ministry of Dance Junior School offers fun filled, structured and educational dance classes for students aged two to seventeen years of age. We offer weekly group beginner dance classes through to advanced dance classes as well as private one on one tuition in a range of different genres including: Jazz , Commercial Jazz, Tap, Hip Hop, Contemporary, Acrobatics, Musical Theatre as well as Pointe & Cecchetti Ballet classes. Jason Coleman’s Ministry of Dance Junior School additionally run specialised classes to assist our students in gaining performance opportunities and to develop and nurture their talent, these include The Evolution Program & Competition Group. We have an exceptionally talented team of specialised, passionate and talented dance teachers who work to bring out the best in your children and offer them a world of dance education. Jason Coleman’s Ministry of Dance Junior School offers challenging, engaging and fun filled dance classes for all levels of students with a love of dance. https://www.theministryofdance.com.au/about/%7C1 Judge Cuts Ministry of Dance's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P01 consisted of performing a dance routine to a medley of different songs, with a table used as a prop. JayDK gave them a standing ovation. Ministry of Dance’s performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Flying Lotus. Category:Acts Category:4P Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:4P Dance Groups Category:Australia’s Got Talent Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Dance Groups